A number of artificial lures for fish, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 945,901, 2,641,861 and Canadian Patent 642,093, include detent and spring mechanisms for deploying fishing hooks from a housed position within a lure body. The device of the Canadian patent also provides a recoil movement of the deployed hook so that the hook engages the mouth of the fish.
Each of the above discussed devices is mechanically complex.